Glatiramer acetate, marketed commercially as COPAXONE®, consists of the acetate salts of synthetic polypeptides containing four naturally occurring amino acids: L-glutamic acid, L-alanine, L-tyrosine, and L-lysine with a reported average molar fraction of 0.141, 0.427, 0.095, and 0.338, respectively and an average molecular weight of 5,000-9,000 Daltons. Chemically, glatiramer acetate is designated L-glutamic acid polymer with L-alanine, L-lysine and L-tyrosine, acetate (salt). Its structural formula is:(Glu, Ala, Lys, Tyr)x·xCH3COOH(C5H9NO4·C3H7NO2·C6H14N2O2·C9H11NO3)x·xC2H4O2 CAS- 147245-92-9